You and Me
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: 16 year old Miley had good relationships with guys but what if she starts falling for the new girl in school? MileyXOC, LillyXOC, OliverXJoanine. Femslash. Now rated M.
1. What is this feeling?

A/n: hi everyone! This is my first "Hannah Montana" story so I'd appreciate that you'd be kind and read and review. I also don't own "Hannah Montana" or the characters. I only own the random girl that Miley falls for.

It was a normal day at Seaview High School as 17 Miley Stewart was standing by her locker talking to her friends Oliver and Lilly. Now Lilly and Miley have always been close, so when Lilly told Miley that she was gay, naturally, Miley was happy but she felt alone. Oliver was with Joanie and Lilly had Cassie. _Where is my happy ending? _She thought to herself.

"I heard there was a new girl starting today." Oliver said suddenly.

Miley was going to ask about more but the bell rang. Oliver and Lilly said goodbye as they went to their history class as ran to her Science class with Skunkle. (If you don't know, this is what Miley called Ms. Kunkle when she was sleep-walking)

As soon as she got into room, the second bell rang and she sat in her desk.

Ms. Kunkle stood in front of the class, emotionless. "We have a new student starting today. Come in." she drawled out. The door opened and every one turned to see who it was but Miley felt herself staring at the girl. _What is this feeling? I'm not gay. I don't like girls._

"Hi I'm Melanie Connors." The girl said shyly. She had long brunette hair, long legs covered by camouflage cargo pants, a slender figure, shining hazel eyes and a Billabong jacket on.

"Welcome Ms. Connors. I hope you will like it here. Take your seat in front of Ms. Stewart." The teacher said with no emotion as she turned to the board. Melanie sat in front of Miley and began to listen to Ms. Kunkle drone about grammar. But Miley wasn't paying attention to Skunkle. She was too busy staring at the girl in front of her.

Melanie felt eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. She turned around and saw a blue-eyed brunette staring at her. Melanie smiled causing Miley to blush and look away. Melanie smirked and thought, _I think I am going to like it here. _

After English was over, Melanie walked to her locker to put her books away to go to lunch when a voice broke her out of her thoughts

"Hi." Melanie turned around and saw the brunette she just had class with. "I'm Miley Stewart." She said as she held out her hand.

Melanie stared at her hand before grasping it. "I'm Melanie, Mel for short. It's nice to meet you, Miley." She said with a smile.

"Hey, do you want have lunch with me and my friends?" Miley asked shyly.

Mel's smile reached to her ears. "Sure. I'd like that."

"Great. Let's go." She said as she grabbed her new friend's hand and dragged her to lunchroom.

"Whoa, Miley, the food isn't going anywhere." Mel joked.

Miley smiled back at her. "Sorry I'm just eager for you to meet my friends."

After they got their food, Lilly called out to them "Miles, over here!"

Miley and Mel walked over to Lilly and Olive who was stuffing his face with food. "Honestly, Oliver. When aren't you stuffing your face?" Miley said, annoyed. Oliver looked up at her, shrugged and went back to eating. Miley rolled her eyes. "Anyways, this is Melanie Connors. She just started today."

Mel felt her face heat up as Lilly and Oliver stared at her. "H-Hi…Nice to meet you." She said with a small wave.

Lilly smiled and whispered something to Miley, causing Miley to blush and hit her arm. "Owie, Miley that hurt." The blonde complained as she rubbed her arm. "Well, nice to meet you, Melanie."

Mel smiled softly. "Thanks Lilly." She said as started eating.

After lunch, Miley and Mel had science class together, the last class of the day. As the teacher was lecturing, Miley passed a note to Melanie. She opened it up and read: _Do you want to come over to my house after school? _Mel smiled and wrote back: _Sure sounds great. _She folded it back up and carefully passed it back to Miles.

The bell rang and Mel picked up her backpack and headed out the door.

"Mel, wait up." Miley called out to her. Mel turned around and smiled.

"Sorry about leavin' without ya. Come on. Can't wait meet your family."

Miley grabbed her hand and they walked off toward the Stewart's beach house.

A/N: yea….its' kinda pointless but I hope it will turn out to something good. Please read and review!


	2. Confessions part 1

A/n: Well, I'm kinda upset that I only got one review but hey it's a start. I hope you like my story.

"Daddy, I'm home!" Miley called out as she pulled Mel into her beach house. No answer. "Maybe I should just wait until he's home to visit." Melanie said nervously.

Miley glared at her half-heartedly. "No you're staying. I want you to stay…Please." She pleaded with her famous puppy pout.

Melanie sighed. "Alright fine. I can't resist that face…" she said as she flopped down on the couch.

Miley smirked. _Works every time. _She thought as she sat next to Mel. A silence fell between the two girls but it was interrupted by Robbie Ray coming in with groceries.

"Hi Miles. Oh who's your friend?" he asked politely as he put the food away.

"This is my friend, Melanie Connors. She just started today."

"Nice to meet ya, Mr. Stewart." she said absently as she turned on the T.V. Miley frowned and slapped her arm. "Ow! What was that for?!" she yelled at the brunette next to her. Robbie Ray chuckled as he left the two girls alone.

Miley just smiled innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"Oh really?" Mel asked mischievously as she inched closer to Miley slowly.

Miley's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing…." She moved her hand and poked Miley's side, causing Miley to squeal. Mel smirked and poked her more. Soon she had Miley lying on the couch, screaming and squirming with laughter as she tickled her. "Take it back!"

"Never!" Miley giggled out. Mel straddled her hips and continued her tickle torture. "Alright! I'm sorry!"

Instantly, Mel stopped and stared at Miley panting. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Miley glared at her but blushed when she noticed their current situation. "Um M-Mel? You can get off me now…"

Melanie's face scrunched up in confusion but she looked down and her eyes popped out of their sockets as she jumped off Miley. "S-Sorry Miley!" She stuttered out blushing.

Miley sat up; face red from laughing and blushing. "It's alright…"

They sat in uncomfortable silence until Melanie broke it. "Well we should get to know each other better. I'll go first. I just turned 17 this last summer. I just live with my mother, I'm an only child and we moved here after I was teased for being…." She trailed off. _I can't tell her…_

Miley looked over at her. "Being what?"

Mel inhaled then exhaled. "For being gay. I like girls Miley." She waited for Miley to tell her to leave but Miley surprised her and smiled, causing Mel to stare at her confused. "Why are you smiling? I thought you'd be upset."

Miley shook her head. "No, I'm not upset. I've gone through this before….when Lilly told me she was gay."

Mel's jaw dropped. "Lilly's gay? Wow…that was shocking…"

Miles giggled. "Well, I'm glad you can trust me by telling me this."

"I trust you. We're friends. We are friends, right?"

Miley grabbed her hand. "Yeah, friends." _But there's something about you… _

The clock chimed 5 o'clock causing both girls to jump. "Oh shit. I need to get home. My mom's going to kill me." Mel said as she picked up her backpack. "Oh one minute. I'm going to give you my cell number." She got out a pen and wrote her number on Miley's hand. "There. I'll see you tomorrow, Miles!" she said as she ran out.

Miley stood at the door, watching her new friend run off and then looked at the number on her hand, smiling.

A/n: second chappie! Yay! Read and Review!


	3. Confessions part 2

A/n: Third chapter! Whoo! I don't own anything except the character, Melanie!

Melanie's house:

"Mom, I'm home!" Mel said as she threw her backpack and shoes off. "Mom?" she walked over the kitchen and found a note on the fridge. She pulled it off and it read: _Mel, sorry if I'm not home when you are. I'm working a double shift at the hospital. I love you, Mom. _

Melanie sighed as she crumbled up the paper and threw it away. "Great…I'm all alone…" suddenly her cell began to vibrate in her pocket. "What the?" she pulled out her cell and saw a message.

_Hey mel. This is Miley. :) how are ya?_

Mel smiled and texted back: _Alone. My ma is working tonight. :(_

Miley frowned at Mel's response and wrote back: _Aww that sucks. Wish you were here. _

Mel chuckled. _So do I but I left only a half hour ago. _

_I know, Mel but I'm alone with my brother._

Mel sighed and wrote back: _Fine…I'll be over soon. _

_Thank you! You're the best!_

Mel closed her cell, muttering. "She is gonna be the death of me…." She said as she left a note for her mom and walked over to Miley's.

30 minutes later, Mel knocked at the Stewart's door. Robbie Ray walked over and opened the door. "Oh hi Mel. Come on in."

"Thanks Mr. Stewart." She said as she walked in. "Where's Miles?"

Almost on cue, Miley walked down the stairs. "Hey Mel." She greeted with a smile that would make your knees go weak.

Mel smiled back. "Hi Miles. What did you need me for?"

"It's private. Let's go up to my room." She said as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled up to her room. Once they were in her room, Miley locked the door.

"What's up Miley?" Mel asked in concern as she sat down on the bed.

"I need to tell you something…" she said.

Mel was really worried now. "Is something wrong?"

"No…but if we're going to be friends, you need to know everything about me."

Mel smiled softly. "Miles, anything you say won't change our friendship."

Miley sighed. _I hope not…._she thought as she got out a blonde wig and put it on slowly. She watched as Melanie's eyes widened.

"Y-You're Hannah Montana!" she choked out.

Miley nodded in response. "Yeah but you can't tell anyone, Mel."

Mel was to shell-shocked to speak. _I can't believe…she's Hannah Montana! _"I-I won't tell anyone Miles…I promise…" she said softly as she looked down at the floor.

Miley stared at the girl in front of her, scared. _Oh god. What if she treats me differently now?_ She knelt in front of Mel and lifted her head up. "Mel, promise me this won't change our friendship." She said as stared in the other girl's eyes.

Mel was mesmerized by Miley's shining eyes. _No, bad, bad Mel. I can't fall for her. One I just met her, two she's my friend, and three, she's not gay or ever bi. But I can't lose her as a friend. _She smiled at Miley. "Miles, I won't tell anyone and we're friends, good friends."

Miley smiled back in relief. "Best friends…." She said as she embraced Melanie.

Melanie closed her eyes and let the lavender scent of Miley's shampoo tickle her nose. _I need to stop. _"Yeah, best friends, Miles."


	4. It's over

A/n: Chapter 4. Oh yeah! Again I don't own any of this!

3 months had flown by after Miley told Mel about her big secret and had gotten closer and were rarely seen without the other. It was now a Saturday in June. The sun was shining and today Miley, Mel and Lilly were planning on sun tanning but were currently having trouble getting Melanie getting out of the changing room.

"Melanie, come out. This is getting stupid. You won't look that bad!" Lilly said impatiently. She was getting damn tired of Mel's childish behavior.

They heard Melanie scoff from behind the door. "Hell no! I look stupid in this thing."

Miley rolled her eyes. How could one person be so damn stubborn? It baffled her. "Listen either you come out or I'm gonna come in there and drag you out by your hair." She threatened.

There was a silence and then the door opened up and Melanie walked out shyly in a black bikini with blue flames on it. Miley and Lilly remained silent before the blonde whistled. "Whoa! If I wasn't dating Cassie, I'd sure as hell date you."

Melanie blushed at Lilly's comment and felt Miley's eyes on her. She looked over at her brunette friend and saw her looking her up and down. Melanie felt her face heat up even more and waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Miles, come back to earth."

Miley shook her head, snapping herself out the daze Melanie had sent upon her. "Oh sorry. I tend to just space out a lot. It looks really good on you, Mel." She said as she walked off toward the beach.

Mel frowned and uttered a soft thanks as she watched, mesmerized, as Miley walked away from her and Lilly. _God, she's beautiful. _She shook her head slightly. _No! Bad Melanie. I promised I wouldn't fall for her. Ugh. But she's….so god damn beautiful._

Lilly was looking at Mel with a smirk. _She has that look…that love-sick puppy look. She's falling for Miles hard. _"You like Miley a lot, don't you Melanie?"

Mel snapped her head over to her blonde friend. _How did she find out? _"Am I that obvious?"

Lilly smiled and nodded her head. "You're looking at her the same way I look at Cassie. Listen there's something you need to know about Miley. Her past relationships with boys haven't gone so well. But you might be able to change her mind about boys. You might be able to change her."

Mel was shocked at Lilly's comment soshe walked over to where Miley disappeared to but froze as she saw Miley…kissing Jake Ryan. She felt herself shaking in anger as she clenched her fists.

Lilly walked up beside her, looking at her confused. "Mel? What's wrong?" she followed the brunette's gaze. "Oh shit. Mel calm down." She said as she laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

Melanie knocked it off and looked at her with fury in her eyes. "Don't tell me to calm down, Truscott! Tell Miley this friendship is over!" she said as she walked off.

Lilly walked over to Miley and tapped her shoulder, causing both Jake and Miley to jump. "Sorry to interrupt your make-out session but I thought you should know that Melanie walked off mad and upset." She said disapprovingly as she crossed her arms over chest.

Miley stood up fast. "What? Why?!"

"It doesn't matter why. Oh also she said that your guys' friendship is over."

Miley wrapped her towel around her waist. "I need to talk to her about it. Sorry Jake." She said apologetically as she began to walk off.

Lilly grabbed her arm gently to pull her back. "No, Miles. She just needs to be alone right now….just let her cool down and talk to her tomorrow."

Miley nodded sadly. _I just want to know what's wrong…._

A/n: gee, I wonder what's wrong?


	5. Miley, get your girl

A/n: 9 reviews so far and I'm only on the 5 chapter! This is my best story yet!

Melanie walked in her house and slammed the door behind her. Her mother, who was sitting on the couch, jumped at the sound. "Mel, what's wrong?"

Melanie looked at her mother with red eyes from crying all the way home. "It doesn't matter anymore. It's over with me and Miley."

This answer didn't surprise her mother. She had accepted her daughter's sexuality and also she had known how much Melanie liked Miley. "Oh sweetie." She cooed softly as she embraced her daughter.

Melanie broke down in sobs as she clung onto her mother's shirt as Stephanie whispered comforting words to her emotional daughter. "Mom…I think I love her." She choked out as tears fell freely off her cheeks.

Stephanie felt her heart ache at her daughter's confession and her tears. She pulled away and wiped away them away before laying her hands on her daughter's cheeks. "Shh…it's going to work out fine in the end. Trust me, honey."

Melanie nodded weakly. "Ok mom...I'm going to bed." She said emotionless as she walked to her room. She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She felt her cell phone go off. She picked it up and saw a new message from Miley. She scowled and shut it off. _I'm never talking to her again…_she thought as she fell asleep.

A week went by and Miley and Lilly still haven't heard from Melanie. "I'm getting really worried about Mel…she hasn't answered any of texts. I just want to know what I did wrong." Miley said as she sat at Rico's with Lilly.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Miley, I know what's wrong. She got upset when she saw you and Jake kissing."

Miley's brows furrowed in confusion, "Why would that upset her so much? I don't like Jake. He kissed me!"

"Oh really? I didn't look that way to me and Melanie. It looked like you were enjoying every second of it." The blonde retorted back as she stood up and walked away.

Miley ran after her and grabbed her arm. "I don't like Jake. I got over him a long time ago!"

Lilly glared at her. "Tell her that! It killed her to see you with him!"

Miley glared back at the blonde. "Why? Why does it hurt her so much?!"

"She is head-over-heels in love with you dammit!" Lilly yelled causing everyone on the beach to stare at the two girls. Miley stared at her blonde friend in shock. _Mel loves me? How could I not know it? _Ignoring the looks she was getting, Lilly continued her rant. "Miley, she was going tell that day when she saw you and Jake kissing."

Miley sat back down, slowly digesting what her friend just said. _She loves me…How could I not know? Oh god…the day I meet her, I felt something when I first saw her…she made my heart start to race... when I am around her, I feel like everything is better. Sweet Nibblets, I love her! _The brunette stood up fast and started running towards Melanie's house.

"Miley, where are you going?!" the blonde cried out.

"I'm going to see Melanie! There's something I need to tell her!" The running girl called back as she disappeared.

Lilly shook her head, chuckling. "Go get your girl."

Melanie's house:

Miley knocked on the door hard before Ms. Connors opened up the door. "Hello Miley. This is a surprise." She greeted the young girl warmly.

Miley muttered a hello back as she looked around the house. "Is Melanie home?"

Stephanie frowned slightly. "No…She won't be home."

These words made Miley's blood freeze. "Why? Has something happened to her? Is she ok?"

Stephanie shook her head. "No physically yes but emotionally not so much. She came home last week so upset about something that happened between you and her. So we decided that she should live with her aunt in Washington for awhile. She's leaving today."

"Where is she? I need to find her and tell her something important." The brunette asked desperately.

"She's at the train station. Her train leaves at noon."

Miley glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 11:30. "Shit!" she cursed as she headed out the door and ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the train station. _I have to stop her. _


	6. Let Love Lead The Way

A/n: chapter 6. Wow. This _is _my best story ever!

Miley ran into the station when she heard the announcement of the train for Washington was boarding now. She cursed as she looked at the board to see what station it was at. "Station 3." She muttered to herself as she ran off. _I've got to find her before its too late. _

As she got closer, she saw Melanie go through the scanner (hey I don't know what it is, alright?) and walk towards the train.She tried to push through the crowd, to get to the girl she loves. She finally got through the crowd but before she could follow Mel, she was stopped by the security guard. "Please I need to get on this train."

"Sorry little lady, you need a ticket to get on."

Miley groaned in frustration. _You just can't give me a break, can you? Fine it's time for a pity party. _"Sir, have you ever been in love? Like a love that you feel could over-come anything?"

This caught him off-guard. "Yes I have. I'm married to the woman who makes me feel that way everyday."

"Then you have to understand. The person I love is leaving for god knows how long and I need to stop her before it's too late. Please let me through."

The guard stared at her in disbelief before sighing and stepping out of the way. "Go ahead and good luck." Miley thanked him and ran off. She saw Melanie get on the train and tried to call out to her but it was too loud.

Melanie put her bag in the compartment and sat down in her seat by the window as the train slowly took off. _Goodbye, Miley. Be happy and have a good life._

Miley watched in shock as the train took off. _Shit._ She ran along side the train, calling out to Melanie.

Melanie looked out the window as she heard her name being called to her. Her eyes widened up as she saw the reason for her heartache running. "Miley?!" She stood up and yelled out to the driver. "Stop the train!"

Miley stopped as the train over took her. _No…I lost her. _But to her shock the train came to a complete stop. Melanie walked out with her duffle bag hanging on her shoulder. Miley felt her heart swell up in happiness as Melanie walked over to her.

"Miley, what are doing here?" Melanie asked as she glared slightly at the shorter brunette. _This better be good._

"I have to tell you something. It's important."

Melanie crossed her arms in a stubborn manner. "Alright. I'm listening."

Miley took a deep breath and exhaled. "I love you."

A silence fell over them before Melanie chuckled bitterly. "Yeah right. I saw the way you were kissing Mister big time star, Jake Ryan, last week. I'm not fooled for a minute, Miley." She finished with a scoff.

Miley sighed. She was afraid this would happen. She grabbed Melanie's hand. "Mel, look into my eyes and see if I'm lying to you."

Melanie looked into Miley's eyes and when she saw the emotions hidden in them it shocked her. There was scared, loneliness but the one that shocked her most was…love. "Oh god…" she breathed out.

"Now do you believe me?" Miley asked softly. Melanie nodded, slowly. Miley felt bold and wrapped her arms around Melanie's neck and pulled her close so that their bodies were touching as Melanie wrapped her arms around the other brunette's waist. "I love you Melanie."

Melanie sighed happily as she rested her forehead against Miley's. "I love you, too Miles." She said as she pulled away. The two stared into each others eyes before they both leaned in to gently brush their lips together.

Miley's eyes closed as she felt Melanie's lips against hers. _This is better than any kiss I got from Jake._ Miley moaned slightly as she felt Melanie's tongue brush against hers. Their lips formed perfectly against one another as their tongues danced against each other.They pulled away panting, faces red. "Wow." Miley said breathless.

Melanie chuckled softly. "Yeah, wow. Come on. Let's go home." She said as she grabbed Miley's hand and entwined their fingers together. They walked home, both wearing the biggest smiles on their faces. They were happy and they were in love.

A/n: Awwww! Don't worry fans! I'm not done yet. I'm adding a more...different chapter next. ;)


	7. I love her

**A/n: Chapter 7. Time to tell the parents!**

Melanie walked into her house pulling Miley in with her. "Mom? I'm home."

Stephanie walked downstairs, not surprised that Melanie and Miley were there together but she decided to play dumb. "Melanie? I thought you'd be on the train to Washington right now."

Her daughter smiled. "I was stopped before it was too late." She said as she lifted up her and Miley's conjoined hands. This didn't surprise her mother. The way Miley ran out of there earlier proved to her that they were in love.

She watched as the two girls sit on the couch, cuddle up to each other. She heard Miley giggle as Melanie whispered something in her ear. They still needed to tell one more person. "Miley you need to tell your father about it."

Miley groaned against Melanie's neck at the sound of that. "Crap, I forgot. He might freak out when he hears."

Melanie kissed her head lovingly. "I'm sure it won't be that bad. You once told me he took Lilly being gay really well. You need to tell him and Jackson. I'll go with you, love."

Miley blushed slightly at what Melanie just called her and she just grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Thanks."

The taller brunette smiled and helped Miley off the couch. "I'll be back later mom." She said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

Stephanie smiled at her daughter's small show affection. "Alright. Good luck you two." Her smile widened as she saw them walk out with hands entwined again. _I hope her father understands like I did. _

Stewart residence:

Miley nervously opened the door to her house and pulled Melanie in. She looked around the house, wondering where her father and brother were at. "Daddy? Jackson? You home?"

Robby Ray walked downstairs, smiling as she saw her daughter and Melanie. "Hey bud, hi Mel." He said politely as he walked into the kitchen and started going through the fridge.

Miley grabbed Melanie's hand and squeezed it before they walked over to him. "Daddy? Melanie and I have something to tell you. It's really important."

Robby Ray turned to face her daughter, frowning in concern. "What is it Miles?" he asked as sat down in the chair near the couch as the girls sat on the couch.

Miley felt herself shake slightly in nervousness but felt more reassured having her love next to her as she took a deep breath. "Daddy, I love Melanie."

Robby Ray was silent before smiling. "I know. You love her as a sister and a friend." Miley sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. "No daddy. We're in love with each other."

A silence filled the room as Robby Ray slowly digested what his daughter just said. "…Are you serious Miles?" he asked with a stoic face. Miley remained quiet as she held her head in shame.

Melanie decided to talk for her. "Mr. Stewart, I love your daughter and she loves me. All we want is for you to accept us. She makes me happy and I hope I make her happy. Isn't that what you want for your daughter?"

Robby Ray thought for awhile before his face broke out in a smile. He stood up and hugged his daughter. "Miley, I'm proud that you found someone one you can love, no matter what gender they are." Robby Ray looked at Melanie. "Come on Mel. You're part of this family now." He said as him and his daughter opened up their arms and embraced her.

Melanie smiled as she closed her eyes. _Everything is going to be ok from now on. _

A/N: aww it's a Kodiak moment! One more chapter left!


	8. Passion

A/n: Chapter 7. That's all I'm gonna say. This is the last chapter for this story. This is my first mature rated story so be nice.

A month went by and it was early in the morning July 18th. Melanie was sleeping in her bed as the sun slowly rose. Covering her body was only a thin blanket and a comforter. Next to her was her girlfriend. Miley, she was awake, watching her girlfriend sleep on her stomach, as the blanket slipped slightly and showed her naked back. Miley smiled as she remembered last night.

_~Flashback~_

_Miley and Melanie laid on Mel's bed, cuddling after the long day they had. "Thanks for the birthday party, Miles. I enjoyed it. Although, I had to see Oliver and Joanie make out and." She finished with a chuckle._

_Miley giggled as she snuggled into her girlfriend's shoulder. "Yeah but it seemed the attention from those two went to Lilly and Cassie when they came back with their hair and clothes messed up," she giggled again then looked up at her. She was amazed how beautiful the moonlight made Melanie's skin and eyes shine. It made her want her more. "I love you Melanie."_

_Melanie kissed her girlfriend's nose, which cause Miley to wrinkled it and giggle. "I know and I love you too." Miley felt bold and began to kiss Mel's neck, gently suck the skin as she went along, causing the girl to moan softly. "M-Miles? What are you doing?"_

_Miley stopped and looked up at her worried that she hurt her or something. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"_

_Melanie blushed and smiled shyly. "Yeah I did like it but…are you ready for this? We've only been dating for a month."_

_Miley nodded as her hand rubbed Melanie's stomach. "This is my birthday present for you, Melanie. I love you. I want you to make love to me. I want all of you, if you want me to."_

_Melanie nodded as her hands went under Miley's shirt. "I want you too…forever." she said softly as pinned Miley on the bed and kissed her deeply, gently sliding her tongue into her love's mouth. Miley moaned as their tongues rubbed against each others. The kiss held desire and love. Melanie pulled off Miley's tank top as Miley did the same with Melanie's t-shirt. Melanie pulled off Miley's bra and threw it off. _

_Miley felt herself blush as she felt Melanie stare at her naked chest. She went to cover herself with her arms but was stopped by her girlfriend. "No… don't hide from me, love. You're beautiful, Miles." Melanie leaned down and kissed both of her breasts. Miley moaned as she felt Melanie use her tongue to swirl around her nipple, causing the nipple to harden as her other hand fondled the other breast._

_As Melanie worked her magic on her breasts, Miley's hands slowly trailed down to Melanie's shorts and unbuttoned them and slowly pulled them off so she was left only in her bra and panties. Now it was Melanie's turn to blush. She's never been exposed so much to Miley. Miley whispered to her that she was so beautiful before kissing Melanie again._

_Soon all their clothes were all discarded and on a pile on the floor. Miley looked at Melanie, eyes clouded with desire. Melanie slowly slid a finger in Miley slowly. She felt Miley wince and tense up. "You ok, Miley?" Melanie asked as she stopped here movements. She didn't mean to hurt her. _

_Miley touched her girlfriend's hand gently. "I'm fine…just don't stop." Melanie kissed her as she slowly thrust her finger slowly in and out of Miley's hot core. Miley whimpered as she clung onto her girlfriend's back as Melanie thrust in and out of her. Melanie moaned as felt her girlfriends' hand stroke the core of her desire. _

"_I want you to cum with me, Melanie." Miley whispered as she slipped a finger in her. There was a slight discomfort before pleasure overcame the pain. Melanie arched her back as Miley moved in her. Together they moved in sync slowly. Melanie felt her and Miley's body tense up. They both moved faster before the both moaned out each others name as wave after wave of pleasure ran through their bodies._

_Both were covered in a thin sheen of sweat as they panted and shook slightly. Melanie rolled off Miley and lay next to her. She covered them both up as Miley laid her head on her girlfriend's chest as Melanie wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head lovingly before they both drifted off into a deep slumber._

_~end of flashback~_

Miley kissed Melanie's head, causing the sleeping girl to stir slightly and groan. Miley whispered out her name which Melanie replied back with a soft hum. Miley kissed her ear before whispering, "Wake up, Mel." Melanie grunted out a no but Miley wasn't giving up though. She kissed her neck which finally caused the girl to roll over on her back.

"You're trying to kill me, Miles." Melanie muttered with her eyes still closed.

"Uh-uh." Miley said smiling as she rubbed her nose against Melanie's before pulling the sheet back and gently kiss Melanie's chest.

"I need rest and food so I regain my strength, Miles." Miley just moaned in frustration as she pulled back up and looked at her. Melanie opened her eyes and smiled. "I could get used to waking up to you every morning."

Miley smiled and kissed Melanie's nose. "So could I."

Melanie sat up, clutching the blanket to her naked body. "So…last night…h-how was it?" she asked nervously.

Miley giggled at her girlfriend's worry. "Last night was great. I'm glad you were my first, Melanie." She said as she laid her head on Mel's shoulder. "I love you so much." she added as she kissed Melanie on the cheek.

Melanie shifted to look at her girlfriend. "I love you too." She said softly as she leaned down and kissed Miley passionately. Last night bonded the two girls closer than they could have ever imagined.

A/n: and that's the end! But don't worry; I'm going to make a sequel to this story!


	9. I'll Cover you

A/n: yeah I decided just to continue on with "You and Me" instead of a sequel. In this chapter, it's a year after Miley and Melanie got together.

18 year old Melanie Connors walked into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. They decided to stay in Malibu because of Miley's duty as Hannah. She took off her jacket and hung it up. "Miles, I'm home." She called out. No answer. "Miley? You home, love?"

Miley walked out in just a towel. "Oh hi Melanie." She greeted as she kissed her girlfriend lightly on the lips. "How was working at the hospital?" Melanie worked at the hospital as a receptionist. Melanie smiled and licked her lips as she looked her girlfriend up and down. Miley waved a hand in front of her face. "Hello….earth to Melanie."

Melanie shook her head and blushed. "O-Oh sorry, Miles. Work was ok today." She said as she sat down on the couch. "What's going on with you?"

Miley sat next to her, laying her head on her shoulder. "I got a Hannah concert tonight."

Melanie sighed. She never saw Miley much anymore. It was a concert, a CD signing or a movie premiere. She was upset but she couldn't tell Miley. This is her dream to sing onstage, Melanie couldn't ruin it for her. So she placed a smile on her face. "Really? That sounds cool, Miles. Have fun."

Miley looked up at her, smiling. "Silly Melanie. I'm asking you to go with me tonight as Annabelle Stevens." Now this was the alias they used when Miley was Hannah Montana and she wanted Melanie to go with her.

Melanie's smile widened up. "Really? Cool. I'll go get ready." she said as she kissed Miley on the head and walked to their room.

Miley smiled and followed her. She walked in, seeing Melanie with her shirt and jeans off.

She looked around when she heard Miley come in. She smirked at the look her girlfriend was giving her. "See something you like, Miley?" she asked as she walked over to her and kissed her neck.

"Hmmm….as good as this feels it's time to get ready, Melanie."

Melanie kissed Miley's cheek lovingly. "Alright." She got out of bed and walked over to her closet as Miley copied her. Melanie put on black dress pants with a white belt, her favorite white Converse shoes and a white tank top which she covered up with a Billabong jacket. She then put on her red wig. "How do I look?"

Miley, who was wearing a purple skirt with cowboy boots, a yellow top and a white jacket, was putting on her blonde wig as she looked her girlfriend. "Looks good, Ms. Stevens." She said as finally put on her wig. "How do I look?" she asked as she twirled around.

Melanie hugged her. "Very beautiful, Ms. Montana but you always look beautiful. Shall we go?" she asked in a British accent as she offered her arm to Miley.

Miley giggled at her girlfriend's silliness before entwining their arms together. "We shall." They walked out to the limo that was waiting for them. They got into the limo and drove to the concert hall. They walked in hand-in-hand towards Hannah's dressing room.

"Hannah! Annabelle!" A voice called behind them. They both girls turned around and saw a blue-haired girl running towards them. The girl stopped in front of them smiling. "Hi guys!"

Miley smiled happily. "Hey Lola. I didn't know you'd be here tonight. I thought you'd be busy."

Lola A.K.A Lilly, rolled her eyes. "It's been forever since I've seen you and your girlfriend, Hannah."

Hannah was interrupted by a roar of the loud crowd. Annabelle kissed her cheek. "Good luck."

Hannah smiled and ran out onto the stage, causing the crowd to go wild. "Hello everybody! Are you ready to rock tonight?!" Hannah screamed to the crowd. The crowd cheered as she started to sing "Rock Star".

After singing, "Life's What You Make It", "We Got the Party", and "You and Me Together.", she had one last song that she needed to sing. "This last song tonight is for my special someone," she said as she looked behind stage at Annabelle and winked at her, "This is for you baby."

_  
Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
with on thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you_

Open your door  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you

I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
on life Be my life

Just slip me on  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever whatever  
I'll be your coat

You'll be my king  
and I'll be your castle  
No you'll be my queen  
And I'll be your moat

I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love  
on life all my life

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

So, with a thousand sweet kisses  
(if you're cold and you're lonely)  
I'll cover you

With a thousand sweet kisses  
(you've got one nickel only)  
I'll cover you

With a thousand sweet kisses  
(When you're worn out and tired)  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
(When you're heart has expired)  
I'll cover you

_Oh, lover  
I'll cover you  
yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh, lover  
I'll cover you_

The crowd roared as Hannah said goodnight and ran backstage into her girlfriend's arms. "You were great!" Annabelle exclaimed as she twirled her around.

Hannah smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "Thanks, baby."

Lola just smiled at the couple. _Nothing can tear their love apart. _But how very wrong she will be later on.

A/N: I hope you keep on reviewing!


	10. Nightmare

A/N: chapter 10! Whoo! And 17 reviews! Big thanks to That's-So-Alex for being a faithful reviewer and encouraging me to keep going.

_~Melanie's nightmare~_

_Melanie turned over in bed, hoping to drape her arm over her girlfriend but was met with the empty spot. She sat up and saw that Miley wasn't there. _What the hell? _She thought to herself as she got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen. _Not here. What the fuck is going on?! _She thought angrily._

_Suddenly the scene changed to the beach where she watched in horror as Miley and Jake Ryan were making out. "Miley! What are you doing?!" she shrieked._

_Miley looked up at her and smiled somewhat evilly. "Oh hello Melanie." She sneered at the brunette. _

_Melanie felt tears well up in her eyes. "M-Miley, I thought you loved me…how could you do this to me?"_

_Miley stood up and walked over to her. "Oh Melanie. Jake can give me more than you ever could. I mean he's famous! I can be Hannah forever when I'm with him."_

_Melanie fell on her knees as sobs racked her body. "Miley don't do this. I love you and I can't live without you." She choked out as more sobs shook her frame._

"_You're pathetic." Miley scowled at her and walked back to Jake. "Goodbye Melanie." And with that Miley and Jake walked out of the scene, leaving the sorrow-stricken brunette alone, sobbing and crying out for Miley to stop._

~End of nightmare~

Melanie shot up in bed, tears streaming down her face and her heart pounding. She looked over to her right and sighed in relief as she saw Miley sleeping soundly next to her. _Thank god…it was just a dream. _She thought as she threw the covers off and let her legs rest on the side on the bed as she wiped away the already dried tear streaks on her cheeks.

Miley woke up when she felt the bed shift. She sat up and saw her girlfriend sitting up, turned away from. "Melanie," she whispered as she laid her hand on her shoulder, causing Melanie to jump. She pulled her hand back. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

Melanie just shook her head, dismissively as she turned towards her girlfriend. "Nothing…Just a nightmare, Miley."

Miley say the fear in her eyes. _God. What kind of nightmare did she have? _She crawled towards her and hugged her waist to pull her close to her. "You want to talk about it?"

Melanie shook her head again and wrapped her arms around Miley as tight as she could, hoping that she wouldn't disappear. "No it's alright…It was dumb."

Miley felt her heart sink as she heard Melanie shut her out. "Melanie, please tell me. Don't shut me out…I want to know."

Melanie sighed. "I-It was just about…It was about you…leaving me for Jake Ryan…which I know will never happen because you said you love me."

Miley pulled away from the hug and kissed Melanie lightly on the lips. "Mel, I'm yours. Nothing will take me away from you. I promise you…"

Melanie smiled at the reassurance Miley gave her. "I know. I love you."

Miley smiled back as they laid back on the bed. "I love you too." She mumbled before drifting back to sleep. Melanie stroked her hair lovingly as before falling back to sleep herself.

The next morning, Melanie woke up to a guitar playing softly in the next room. She walked out and saw Miley sitting on the couch playing her guitar. Melanie smiled as she began to sing. _God I love her singing._

Melanie walked up behind her and grabbed her shoulders, causing her to jump and almost fall off the couch. "Mel! Sweet Nibblets, don't do that!" Miley said as she tried to calm down her racing heart.

Melanie chuckled and kissed Miley's head. "Sorry, Miles, couldn't resist. Whatcha singing?" she asked as she sat next to her.

Miley sighed and set her guitar down. "I'm trying to think of a new Hannah song but it's not going so good." She sighed again as she laid her head on Melanie's shoulder.

"Hey I know what will make you feel better. I'll make you breakfast. How does that sound?" Miley opened her mouth to respond but her stomach growled causing Miley to blush and Melanie to laugh. "I'll take that as a yes." She got up and walked to the kitchen and started making eggs.

Miley smiled to herself. _This is the life. I've got a great girlfriend who loves me and takes care of me and a career as a famous singer. Nothing or no one can ever break us up. _But she was going to be very wrong later on.


	11. I Will Always Love You Goodbye Love

A/N: Surprise, Surprise! Guess what? The drama shall increase!

Miley was putting on her blonde wig. She had another concert tonight. She looked at herself in the mirror before walking out to the living room just as Melanie was walking through the door."Oh hi Miley. Why are you dressed as Hannah?" she asked confused as she hung up her jacket.

"Mel, hello. I got a Hannah concert tonight." She pointed out the obvious.

Melanie's eyes widen up slightly. "Oh shit. That's tonight? Sorry Miles, I forgot. I have test I need to study for."

Miley frowned slightly but decided to put on a smile for her. "That's ok, Mel. I'll see you later." She said as she kissed her on the cheek.

Melanie smiled and said goodbye to Miley as she walked out. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small black box. _Tonight, when she gets home, I'm going to ask her. _

At the end of her concert, she went back into her dressing room to change back into Miley but was greeted by the last person she ever wanted to see.

"Hello, Hannah or should I say Miley Stewart?" the blonde man asked with an evil smile.

Miley closed the door and sneered at the young man. "What do you want, Jake?"

Jake Ryan stood up and began circling her like a vulture. "I heard your relationship with that girl, Melanie, is going good. What if something…would happen to it?"

Miley crossed her arms over her chest. "And what do you mean by that?" she said with a scowl.

Jake touched her face. "I want you back Miley, you and Hannah." He said as he leaned closer.

She slapped her hand away and backed away from him. "You only want me because your oh-so-wonderful show is canceling."

"Of course. With Hannah at my side, I can stay in the spotlight longer. Come on. Once more…for old time's sake."

Miley scowled at him. "Never Jake. I love Melanie and you can't break us up, no matter how hard you try." She said as turned towards the door to leave but his next words made her freeze.

"What if something bad to her?"

Miley turned around slowly. "What are you talking about, Jake?"

Jake walked over to her, smiling evilly. "Either break up with Melanie to be with me or…have something bad happen to her." He said as she stopped mere inches from her.

Miley tensed up. "Y-You wouldn't hurt her." She stuttered fearfully.

Jake smirked. "Yes I would unless you agree to date me. Do we have an agreement?" Miley had no choice. It was either break up with Melanie and break her heart or have Melanie get hurt or even killed. Miley nodded her head. Jake smiled. "Good girl. Now go break up with her. I'll be waiting for you. Oh also, if you tell her anything about this, she will end up dead." Miley walked out of the concert hall, scared for Melanie's life.

When she got back to their apartment, there was candles lit, food was spread on the table and the lights were shut off. "Mel?" she called out.

Melanie walked out in a black strapless and smiled as she saw her girlfriend. "Hi, Miley." She said as she leaned to kiss Miley on the lips but Miley pulled away from her causing Melanie to frown. "Miley? What's wrong?"

Miley felt tears slowly work up in her but she held them down. "Melanie…I can't do this anymore…our relationship isn't going anywhere."

Melanie was shocked to hear what she was saying. "Miley, what are you talking about? A-Are you breaking up with me?" Miley nodded sadly as tears streamed down her face. Melanie chuckled bitterly. "You've got to be kidding me…You know why I did all of this, the candles and the food? I was going ask you to marry me Miley." She said as pulled out the black box and opened it up, revealing a gold band with a half karat diamond in the middle.

Miley sobbed in sorrow as she saw the ring. "I can't Melanie…I-I don't love you anymore."

Melanie's eyes flared up as she closed the box and threw it in a random direction. "You don't love me?! So this year we've spent together meant absolutely nothing to you?!"

Miley touched her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Melanie, I never meant to hurt you."

The angry brunette knocked her hand away. "You never meant to hurt me? Bullshit, Miley! You….You used me!" Miley went to hug her but Melanie backed away. "No. Just…get your stuff out of here. You better be gone by the time I get back." She walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

Miley broke down in sobs as she watched the girl she loved walk out. She walked to her closet and began to pack all of her things. As she pulled her stuff out the door, she stopped when she saw the black box. Tears welled up in her eyes as she picked it up and put it in her pocket. She looked around the apartment before closing the door behind her. _Goodbye Melanie. This is for your own good. _

When she got out of the apartment building, she saw Jake waiting there with his limo. He smiled at her and helped her put her stuff in the trunk before they both got in the limo and drove to the Ryan's house. All the way there, Miley was crying softly as she thought of a song .

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories  
that is all I'm taking with me.  
So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I will always love you.  
I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.  
Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

An hour later, Melanie walked back into her now empty apartment. She walked over to the fridge and pulled a beer she hijacked from her mom's fridge last time she was over. She popped the top off and chugged down half of it. As she sat there drinking her sorrow away, a part of a song she once listened to came in her head.

_goodbye love  
goodbye love  
came to say goodbye love, goodbye.  
just came to say goodbye love,  
goodbye love, goodbye love, goodbye love  
hello disease_

A/N: Angst, Angst, Angst! This is the most depressing chapter….so far. *smiles evilly* The songs I use in this story don't belong to me! "Goodbye Love" is from the great musical, "RENT" and "I will always love you" belongs to Whitney Houston.


	12. No Air

A/n: sorry about the last chapter…kinda angst…but it will get better I promise! But before it gets better, it has to get worse first! I am now up to 22 reviews. Whoo! A Big thank you to all of my reviewers! You guess are the best! Oh in this chapter, Melanie and Miley are going to be singing.

2 months went by since the break-up and Lilly had enough of Melanie's stubbornness. She hadn't left the apartment since the break-up. Lilly knocked on Melanie's door. "Melanie? Open the door, please. It's one o'clock in the afternoon."

Melanie lay on her bed, sleeping when she heard knocking on her door. "Go away!" she called out as she covered her head with her blanket.

Lilly rolled her eyes but walked in anyways. "Melanie? Come on out. This is getting ridiculous." The blonde said as she walked into Melanie's room and uncovered the brunette.

Melanie opened her eyes and glared at the blonde. "I told you last week to leave me alone, Lilly." She said as she sat up.

Lilly sat next to her. "Melanie, it's been two months. You need to get out and move on."

Melanie ignored her and looked away. "Just leave, Lils. I don't want to see you anymore…you're just a painful reminder of her." When the blonde didn't leave, Melanie snapped at her. "Go! I don't want you here! You're a damn annoyance!"

Lilly flinched at her friend's harsh words. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she walked out.

Melanie sighed and put on her radio on and started to sing along to Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown's duet, "No Air" as tears streamed down her face.

**Melanie**__

_**If I should die  
before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
losing you is like living in a world  
with no air  
Ohhh…**_

Across town, Miley was listening to the same song as she sat in her room she shared with Jake. He was gone at the moment but he would back soon, so she decided to sing along to the song that made her heart ache for the girl she broke up with.

**Miley**__

_**I'm here, alone  
didn't want to leave  
My heart won't move  
it's incomplete  
wish there was a way  
that I can get you to understand**_

Both girls sang as tears streamed down their faces, both crying in sorrow for lost love.

**Both**__

_**But How  
Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe**_

**Chorus(both)**_  
__**  
Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
It's No Air No Air**_

_**No air, air ohhhh  
No air, air noooo  
No air, air ohhhh  
No air, air**_

Miley couldn't take it any longer. She wanted, no, needed Melanie. _Screw Jake. I love Melanie._

_**But he'll kill her if you stay with her. **_Her reasonable side argued.

_But with out her I feel I can't breathe. I'm willing to take the chance as long as I can hold her one more time. _She argued back as she got dressed and ran out the door, back to her lover's arms.

**_Miley_**_  
__**I Walked  
I Ran  
I Jumped  
I Flew  
Right off the ground  
To float to you  
There's no gravity  
To hold me down  
For real**_

Melanie sat on her bed, still depressed but decided enough was enough. _I need to get out I need to forget. _she thought as she walked over to her closet and got dressed. She pulled on jeans, a black button-up shirt and her Converse shoes. She walked out the door and began walking down the street, softly singing to herself.

**_Melanie_**_  
__**But Somehow  
I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath  
But i survived  
I don't know how  
But i don't even care**_

_**So How … How**_

_**Do you expect me .. Me  
To live alone with just me .. Ohh  
Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe**_

_  
__**Tell Me How I'm supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air ohhh  
that's how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me .. Without Me Yeah  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air**_

Miley was running and running but stopped when she saw her love on the other side of the street. She was happy yet afraid. What if she wouldn't take her back? Miley shook her head and walked towards her.

_**No air, air ohhhh  
No air, air ohhhh  
No air, air ohhhh  
No air, and air No More**_

_**Uhh, uhh, uhh  
No Air ohhh  
uhh, uhh, uhh Baby  
No Air ohhh  
uhh, uhh, uhh  
No Air**_

Melanie was just walking, minding her own business when a face in the crowd. _Miley... _She froze when she saw the girl who broke her heart walking over to her. _It's just an illusion. I'm seeing things. _She turned to walk back home but was stopped by the girl holding her back_._

_**Its No Air No Air  
Heyyy..  
Oooooo..  
No Air  
Oooooo..**_

Miley turned Melanie around and looked in her hazel eyes. "Don't leave." She said softly. "Please just listen to me."

Melanie pulled her arm away. "What else can you tell me that you haven't already said, Miley? You said you don't love me…for a week after you broke up with me, I've hoping, praying that you would come back to me, that you'd realize your mistake…but I was wrong. I just want to be left alone now."

_**Ooooohhhhhhh**_

Miley wouldn't take no for an answer. She pulled her into the alleyway and pushed her to the wall and kissed her passionately as her arms went around her neck.

Melanie's eyes popped out of the sockets as she felt lips on her own. She silently prayed that this wasn't a dream. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around Miley's waist as she kissed her back. _God I've missed this so much…_

_  
__**Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air  
Got me out here and the water so deep .. So deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me … Without Me Yea  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe  
Its No Air No Air**_

They both pulled away, panting but despite them being out of breath, they both felt like they could breath again. Miley rested her forehead against Melanie's. They both opened their eyes. Melanie smiled, for the first time in two months, which Miley copied. "I've missed you Melanie."

Melanie hugged her to herself. "I've missed you too, Miles. But does this mean we're back together?" she asked fearfully.

Miley nodded but in her head, she was afraid for Melanie's life. _I love her but I don't want her to die._ She thought as she hugged the girl tighter but Miley noticed something when she looked over Melanie's shoulder. It was Jake Ryan with a gun. He raised it and shot it. Time seemed to move slowly as Miley turned them around and blocked Melanie from the bullet.

The bullet hit Miley in the chest. Miley felt pain before she slowly felt her body numb. She heard her name being called by Melanie and she saw Jake running off as sirens were heard in the distance. She felt herself slowly falling but was caught by Melanie.

_**Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe**_

_  
__**Tell Me How im supposed to breathe with no air ohhhh  
Can't live can't breathe with no air  
thats how i feel whenever you ain't there  
Its No Air No Air**_

Melanie knelt beside Miley, holding the bleeding girl up. "Don't die on me, Miles. Come on. You're stronger than this. Don't leave me alone again." She pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

_  
__**Got me out here and the water so deep**_

Miley smiled weakly. "I-I'm sorry Mel…It's my time…You'll be fine without me." She said as blood dripped down her clothes.

_**  
Tell me how you gonna be without me**_

Melanie shook her head as the sirens got closer. "No it's not your time dammit. I can't survive without you."

_**  
if you ain't here i just can't breathe**_

_**  
Its No Air No Air**_

_**No air, air ohh  
No air, air ohh  
No air, air No air  
No Air…**_

Miley's eyes closed by the time the ambulance came. Three EMTs ran out. "What happened?" one asked as they got Miley on a stretcher and put her in the vehicle.

Melanie whimpered. "A guy named Jake s-shot her…"

The EMT hugged her slightly. "She's going to be ok. Do you know her?"

Melanie nodded. "S-She's my girlfriend…can I go with her?" The EMT nodded and smiled as she helped Melanie in the back. Melanie sat next to Miley, who had an oxygen mask on. She felt tears well up in her eyes. _Please god…let her live. I've lost her once, I can't lose her again. _

A/N: Don't fear! I will not kill off Miley.


	13. Come What May

**A/n: yeah I agree with the reviewers. The last chapter was harsh to Miley but I'm not going to kill the main character of the show! I'd be crazy to do that! Oh wait…you guys don't know how crazy I can get; especially on the wonderful I call…SUGAR! Which I had a lot today *smiles evilly* which makes it all the more fun for me to write! MUHAHAHAHA! *clears throat* moving on. **

Melanie sat in Miley's hospital room, holding her girlfriend's hand as she cried. It's been a week since Miley had been shot and Melanie never left her side for even the slightest of seconds, afraid that Miley would wake up when she was gone.

The worst was over; the doctor had told her after they had removed the bullet. He also told her the bullet barely, just barely missed her heart. Melanie wasn't alone though. Lilly, Oliver, and obviously Miley's dad and her brother, came to visit everyday.

Yesterday when they visited, they tried to convince Melanie to go home and rest there, but she refused. She didn't want to leave Miley alone at all. She laid her head on the bed and kissed Miley's hand. "Please wake up, Miles…" she pleaded as tears streamed down her face. She cried herself to sleep, thinking of Miley.

_  
__**~Melanie's dream/life-altering premonition~**_

_Melanie felt herself being shaken by an unknown source. She slapped the hand away, groaning in annoyance but whoever it was wouldn't leave her alone. Melanie sat up and opened her eyes, only to find an older version of-"Miley?" _

_The mysterious person smiled and shook her head. "No I'm Miley's mother, Melanie."_

_Melanie's eyes almost popped out of her head. "B-But your dead! Oh shit…am I dying?"_

_Susan Stewart chuckled. "No you're not dying. I'm just here to show that everything will be fine." She said as the scene changed to a house, a house Melanie has never seen._

"_What are we doing here? I've never seen this place before." Melanie asked, confused._

_The older woman smiled at the young girl's confusion. "You don't know it now but in about 5 to 6 years, you will."_

_Before Melanie could press the older woman for more, the front door opened up, revealing a brunette in her mid to late twenties. The woman smiled when she saw Melanie standing there. "Hi Melanie." She greeted in a soft southern accent._

_Melanie's jaw dropped. _That voice…._she thought. "Miley?"_

_Miley giggled. "Of course it's me, Mel. Who else would it be?" she asked as she walked over to Melanie and wrapped her arms around her neck. _

_Melanie was speechless. Miley was this beautiful woman before her. "I-I…"_

_Miley giggled again at the stuttering girl. "What's matter, honey? Cat got your tongue?" _

_Melanie wrapped her arms around Miley's waist. "I just can't believe that you're alive. I mean, last I remember, you were in the hospital unconscious after being shot by Jake."_

_Miley frowned in confusion. "But Melanie, that was almost 7 years ago." _

_Melanie closed her eyes and leaned her head against Miley's. "I'm sorry, Miles. I know this doesn't make any sense to you but it doesn't make any sense to me either." _

_Miley tried to respond but a baby's cry interrupted her. "Opps, someone's awake. I'll go check on her." She said before kissing Melanie on the cheek and leaving her alone. Melanie stood frozen before following her into the room she disappeared to. She leaned against the doorframe as she saw Miley rocking a small bundle in her arms, while murmuring soft comforting words to her. Miley looked up and smiled. "You want to hold her?"_

_Melanie smiled as she walked over and picked the little baby girl, that was no more than 6 months old, into her arms. "She's beautiful…" she whispered as the baby opened her eyes and smiled at her. _

_Miley laid her head on Melanie's shoulder. "She's ours…" she said softly._

_Melanie felt tears well up in her eyes. This is what her life could be like. She felt a hand on her right shoulder. She turned around and saw Miley's mother behind her. "It's time to wake up." She said softly._

_~End of Dream~_

Melanie felt a hand on her shoulder, gently shaking her. Her eyes opened as she lifted her head up, to see blue eyes staring back into her hazel ones. "Miley…" she breathed out.

Miley smiled weakly. "Hi Mel." She said hoarsely.

Melanie smiled and kissed Miley's hand. "How long have you been up, baby? You should have woken me up."

"About 10 minutes or so but you look so peaceful, I didn't want to bother you."

Melanie's smile grew bigger as she leaned up and kissed Miley. This kiss was different than the others they have shared before. This was a kiss to show both of the girls that everything would be ok from now on.

_  
Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time_

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time__

_Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day


	14. I'm Gonna Love You

**A/n: hehehehe…this might be the last chapter of this story…but if you want I'll do a sequel! You guys have been great! **

At 9 am, four year old Emily and her two year old sister, Melina, tip-toed into their parent's room, where they both slept soundly. Both girls giggled softly before they both jumped on their parents.

"Wake up Momma and Mommy!" Emily said giggling as she heard her mommy groan.

Melanie covered her head as her daughters continued their assault on her and her wife. "It's too early for this…" she mumbled to herself.

Miley, who instantly woke up when the kids came in, uncovered her wife's head. "Come on we might as well get up now."

Melanie lifted her head up and glared at her. "It's too early for this, Miles…" she said before her head hit her pillow again.

Melina crawled to Melanie. "Mommy wakey, now." She said before doing a cute sad face.

Melanie sighed and hugged the little girl as she sat up. "Alright baby girl. Mommy's up." She said as she smiled and kissed her youngest on the nose, causing Melina to giggle.

Emily bounced up and down, trying to get Melanie's attention. "Mommy, mommy! I'm hungry!" she exclaimed.

Melanie chuckled. "Alright. I'll make you breakfast, sweetie." She said as she and the girls walked out.

Miley smiled as she watched the love of her life and her two beautiful children walk out. She looked down at the wedding band that was on her left ring finger. She gave up being Hannah Montana after the incident with Jake and he was now in jail for attempted murder. She walked out after her wife and smiled when she saw her daughters helping her making breakfast.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Miley walked over and opened up, seeing her best friend Lilly and her wife Cassie there. "Hi Lils, Cassie." She greeted politely.

Lilly hugged her old friend, as Cassie walked over to Melanie to help her with the cooking. "It's been awhile, Miles." She said as she pulled away from the brunette.

Miley smiled. "It sure has, Lilly. So what brings you here so early?" she asked as she and the blonde sat down.

Lilly smiled. "Oh Cassie wanted to visit Mel and I haven't seen you in awhile so we decided to visit."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Even after all the years we've been friends, you still can't lie to me. Lilly, there's another reason why you're here." She saw Lilly, Cassie and Melanie look at each other. "Alright, what's going on with you three? It seems like you guys are hiding something from me."

The blonde was silent for a moment before she spoke up, "I can't say…but trust me, it's going to be great."

Cassie walked out towards the two women and stood behind her wife. "Miley, just trust us. Everything will make sense tonight, which reminds me, you, Lilly and I are going on a girl's day out."

Now Miley was even more confused. "I can't leave Mel with the kids alone today."

A crash was heard in the kitchen which caused the three women to look. Melanie's head popped up from the counter. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry my bad. Miley, you deserve a day off from the kids. I can handle them." She said before she slipped on the pancake batter that was on the floor.

Miley ran over and knelt beside her. "You ok?!"

Melanie groaned. "I'm perfect…" she said as she rubbed her head.

"Hmm…maybe I should stay home…"

Melanie's eyes widened up. "No!" Miley stared at her like she had grown 2 heads. "I mean…Please let me do this, Miles. You're with the kids almost every day while I'm working. I want to give you a day of rest and fun."

Miley sighed. "Alright…I'll go get ready." She kissed Melanie lightly before walking into their bedroom.

Melanie stood up and walked over to her two friends. "Alright stall her until at least 5 tonight. Can you do that?"

Cassie saluted. "You can count on us, captain!"

Lilly giggled at her wife's silliness. "Ignore Cassie. We'll distract her as long as we can, Melanie."

Melanie smiled and hugged both women. "Thanks. You know I love you two, right?"

Cassie faked gasped. "Oh I'm sorry, Melanie. I'm flattered but I'm a married woman!"

Melanie rolled her eyes but chuckled anyways. "Now I know why you married her Lilly. Her sense of humor is great." She said sarcastically.

Lilly smiled and hugged Cassie. "She's great, though."

Miley walked out all dressed. "Alright. I'm ready. I'll see you later, honey." She said as she kissed Melanie on the cheek.

Melanie smiled. "Have fun, baby." She waited until all three of them walked out. "Alright. Operation surprise is ready to start. Emily, Melina, Mommy needs some help."

Later on, Miley walked in, exhausted at all the shopping she did with Cassie and Lilly but what she saw surprised her. There were flowers all over the kitchen and the dining room with candles lit and soft music playing. "Mel?" she called out for her wife.

Melanie walked out wearing the black strapless dress she wore when she proposed to Miley. "Hi baby." She kissed her wife.

"Melanie, what's all this about? Where are the girls?" she said after they pulled away.

Melanie smiled. "It's our 5th anniversary, Miles. As for the girls, I dropped them off at your father's about an hour ago." She said as she wrapped her arms around Miley's waist.

The brunette's face fell. _Oh shit…that's tonight?! _"Um…Melanie…I kinda forgot."

Melanie smiled more. "It's ok, baby. Tonight, it's all about you." She said as she led Miley over to the food she had ready. She next to Miley, smiling the whole time.

Miley smiled back with tears of joy in her eyes. "This is amazing, Melanie…you did all this while I was away?"

Melanie wiped away her wife's tears away. "Yes…with a little help from our daughters. I wanted to make this special for you Miley, I wanted to show how much you mean to me and how you've made me happy for giving me your love and our children." She said as she kissed her wife's hand.

Miley sobbed at the loving words she heard. "I love you so much Melanie." She leaned over the table and kissed her wife passionately. She wrapped her arms around her wife's neck. Melanie smiled into the kiss as she deepened it as their tongues danced around in their mouths. They pulled away, panting. "Happy 5th anniversary, Mel-Mel. I love you."

Melanie smiled at the pet name. "I love you too, my Smiley Miley." She said as she kissed her wife again as Jennifer Love Hewitt's "I'm Gonna Love You" played softly in the background.

_Angel in disguise,  
Stories in her eyes,  
Love for every true heart that it sees._

Was it just a lucky day,  
That she turned and looked my way,  
Or is it Heaven, right before my very eyes?

She showed me all new things,  
The shimmer of moonbeams,  
I was blind, but now she's helped me see.

I was lost but now I'm found  
Her happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true.

[Chorus]  
Cause I'm gonna love you, for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here, in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you, cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you

It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you differently.

Now I would tremble just to be  
A part of you as we,  
Begin a life that's sure, to never end.

[Chorus]  
The rest of my life baby  
Loving you

**A/n: And that's the end! I will do a sequel but I'm going to a new story from Melanie proposing to Miley to the birth of their children. I hope you'll read it!**


End file.
